Fried foods such as fried turkey, fish, chicken, vegetables, and funnel cakes are among the favorite foods of people worldwide. Their taste coupled with the crispy exterior texture makes them hard to resist. Such foods typically require complete immersion in hot cooking oil to complete the frying process. When complete, the user is left with a large quantity of cooking oil that can be stored and reused. This typically means transfer of the cooking oil to another container for storage.
However, the user must remove any fried food remnants or other contaminants from the cooking oil to prevent contamination and spoilage. Additionally, it is very difficult to pour the oil back into a container due to its heavy consistency. While a standard funnel can be used, the trapped or displaced air from the container being filled must pass though the liquid, not only causing “gurgling” and possible splashing, but a slow fill rate as well. Accordingly, there exists a need for a means by which used cooking oil can be easily transferred, filtered, and stored without the disadvantages as described above.